Les merveilleuses aventures de Quatre Winner !
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Coucou ! Voici un truc que j'ai écrit y a très longtemps ... dédié aux fans qui attendent la suite désespérément de mes autres fics ! Gomen nasai ...


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Pour les petits ! PTDR ! -

J'ai décidé de ne pas faire de disclaimer avant cette fic !

**Info de Tohru-Excel pour lire cette fic !**

En italique, ce sont les pensées des persos, entre parenthèses, ce sont mes commentaires et entre étoiles, c'est la fic en mode narratif ! Bonne lecture !

**Les merveilleuses aventures de Quatre Raberba Winner !!!**

Quatre : Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner ! Je suis un gentil petit kabyle ( un blond aux yeux bleus avec la peau blanche, mais 100 arabe ! ) doux et sensible et je suis le héros de cette histoire !

Gros plan sur le manoir des Winner.

Quatre : Cette histoire se passe dans ma maison dont je suis, depuis peu, le seul résident !

Gros plan sur Quatre, devant la porte de la maison. Les autres G-Boys sont avec lui.

Quatre : Allez, le amis ! Je vais vous faire une petite visite de la maison !

Il ouvre la porte. Tous entrent dans l'entrée.

Quatre : Suivez-moi !

Les amis du blond font la grimace au fur et à mesure de la visite : dans toutes les pièces, et surtout dans les couloirs, il y a des fleurs dans des vases ( mais bon, ça, c'est plutôt agréable ... ), des noeux-noeux rose bonbon sur les portes, des centaines de tableaux de Quatre dans différentes pauses, accrohés aux murs. Mais le pire, c'est sa chambre : elle est hyper "clean", avec une gigantesque télévision à écran plat, une étagère avec des DVDs pour gamins ( genre bisounours ou encore télétubbies ), des grosses peluches partout. Il y avait encore plus de fleurs, de noeux-noeux roses et de tableaux !

Quatre : C'est si beau ! Ca fait tellement ... moi ! TT ... OO Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Heero cherche son flingue pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, mais il ne l'a pas sur lui ! Sûrement un coup de Relena ...

Heero : ... mission échouée ...

Wufei, se dirigeant vers la sortie : Je crois que je vais vomir ...

Duo, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce : ...

Trowa, figé et blanc comme un linge : ... OO ...

Quatre : ... T.T ... quelque chose ne vas pas ?..

Voif off de Tohru : Je vais devoir faire quelques modifications ...

Quatre : Quoi !?! OO

Voix off de Tohru : Allez ! Au revoir les fleurs ...

Les fleurs disparaissent ...

Voix off de Tohru : ... au revoir les tableaux ...

... ainsi que les tableaux ...

Voix off de Tohru : ... et tout ce qui fait gamin !

... les nounours, les noeux-noeux et les DVDs. En fait, la maison est bien vide !

Quatre : Eh ! Rends-moi mes affaires ! Tohru ! S' il te plaît !

Voix off de Tohru : J'veux pas d'cette ambiance ! Je veux une maison **normale** !

Duo, sortant la tête de ses genoux : C'est fini ?

Quatre : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! Je veux ma maisooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!

Trowa : Je vais la réaménager.

Voix off de Tohru : Bon, reprenons cette histoire !

**Chapitre 1 :****Les secrets de Trowa.**

Quatre se réveille et se lève tranquillement. Il est 6H00. C'est une belle journée d'été qui commence. Il quitte sa chambre, part se laver, s'habille, se brosse les cheveux et sort de la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres. Il court vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quatre : _Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner !_

Le blond commence à sortir les toasts et à les faire griller dans le grille-pain.

Quatre : _Cette semaine, Trowa passe des vacances à la maison ! Comme c'est la première fois qu'il vient, je lui prépare le petit déjeuner ! Je suis tout excité !_

Il sort une casserole et fait chauffer du lait dedans. Il pose deux bols sur la table et commence à les remplir de chocolat en poudre. Il met ensuite des biscuits à côté, puis les toasts dans une assiette au milieu de la table.

Quatre : _Je vais aller le réveiller, vu que c'est prêt !_

Quatre cours d'un air joyeux vers la chambre d'amis quand ... il tombe dans le sous-sol, par un passage secret. Il se relève et regarde au dessus de lui. Le passage se referme et notre ami se retrouve dans le noir complet.

Quatre : Eh ! Mais que se passe-t-il !?! OHE !?! IL Y A QUELQU'UN !?! ..._ je crois que je suis perdu ... et cette fois, je crois que c'est fini ..._

Une voix : Eh ! Ne désespère pas déjà, mec !

Quatre : HEIN !?!

Une lumière apparait et Quatre aperçois un piédestal, avec un lampe couleur d'or, gravé d'un portrait de Trowa. Il avance pour mieux la regarder. Il lève alors la tête et voit un homme avec une longue tresse et habillé du costume du génie d'Alladin.

Le génie, avec sérieux : Je suis le génie de la lampe des secrets de Trowa ...

Puis il reprend avec un air joyeux ...

Le génie : ... mais appelle moi Duo Maxwell !

Quatre : Duo ? OO

Duo : Tu vas pas m'dire que tu m'as pas reconnu ! Non mais sans blague ...

Quatre : ... en fait, c'est que j'avais du mal à croire que ce soit toi ...

Duo : Alors ?

Quatre : Quoi ?

Duo : Ne suis-je pas classe, comme ça ?

Quatre : ... euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ...

Duo, avec des yeux de cocker : ...

Quatre : ... tu es très classe ... un peu dénudé au niveau du torse, mais très classe ...

Duo : Merci ! Ca fait chaud au coeur !

Quatre : ... à part ça, Trowa a des secrets ?

Duo : Et ça t'étonnes ?! Eh ben ...

Quatre : Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il est mystérieux ... il y a des jours où j'aimerais le comprendre ... je suis empathique, mais je ne lis pas dans ses pensées ...

Duo : Alors prends la lampe et fais sortir le tamagochi magique !

Quatre : Il faut que je frotte la lampe, c'est ça ?

Duo : Non, ça, c'est juste pour le fun ... t'enlève le capuchon et tu fait basculer la lampe pour faire tomber le tamagochi !

Quatre obéit et il apeerçoit le tamagochi. Il a la forme de la tête de Trowa. Le visage est l'écran et les cheveux sont en plastique.

Quatre : Oooooooooooooooooooh ... OO

Duo : Tout au long de ta quête, je t'accompagnerais dans ce tamagochi en forme de ...

Il se téléporte dans le jouet.

Duo, déguisé en nounours : ... petit nounours !!!

Quatre : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! T'es trop gnon !!!

Quatre fait des petits gilis sur le ventre de la peluche virtuelle d'un air gaga.

Duo : HIHIHI !!! Arrête !!! HAHAHA !!! Tu me chatouille !!! HIHIHI ...

Quatre s'arrête de taquiner le petit Duo attendrissant.

Duo : HIHIHIHIHI ...

Quatre : Allons-y ! C'est parti pour l'aventure !

Duo : Ouais ! Je sens qu'on va s'éclater !

Quatre : Mais ... j'ai une petite question ...

Duo : Oui ?

Quatre : Comment fait-on pour remonter ?

Duo : Suis la lumière qui te guide ...

Une lumière apparaît. Des escaliers menant à une trappe apparaîssent également.

Quatre : Ooooooooooooooooooh ... OO

Duo : Dieu dit "Que la lumière soit" et des escaliers fut !

Quatre : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Duo : Oh, comme ça ... allons-y ! Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !

Quatre : Oui ! _Duo en génie, des secrets de Trowa en plus, un sous-sol que je ne connais pas dans ma propre maison, des escaliers magiques, ... suis-je en train de rêver ? _

Ils montent les escaliers et arrivent devant la chambre de Trowa. Ils regardent par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Quatre : _Je suis si excité ! _

Duo : Pour être un bon chasseur de secrets, il faut être fouineur, audacieux et curieux !

Quatre : Mais je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde p...

Duo : Tu es un chasseur de secrets, oui ou non !?

Quatre : Oui !

Duo : Alors fait ce que je te dis !

Quatre : Oui !

Duo : _Hihihi ... cette fic aurait dû s'appeler "Secrets Captor Quatre" ! Je fais le rôle de Kelo et toi le rôle de Sakura, d'accord ? _

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Duo : Ben tu vas le réveiller !

Quatre : Mais ... il a l'air de faire de si beaux rêves ! Et il est si mignon quand il dort ... #OO#

Duo : Quatre ...

Quatre : J'y vais !

Il entre à petits pas, et dit tout doucement au dormeur :

Quatre : ... Trowa ... réveille-toi ...

Un léger grognement se fait entendre. Deux paupières s'ouvrent et deux yeux vert pâle fixent le jeune Quatre derrière une grosse mèche de cheveux. C'est Trowa. Il se cache sous sa couette après un gros silence, et se remet à grogner.

Quatre : J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner ... prends le temps de te lever ... je t'attends dans la cuisine ...

Il sort de la chambre et file vers la cuisine, tout joyeux, mais Duo l'arrête.

Duo : Reste derrière cette porte et espionne-le !

Quatre : Mais je vais quand même pas le regarder en train de se lever ! OO

Duo : Ooooooooooooh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tu vas le faaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !!!

Quatre : ...

Duo : ... ...

Quatre : ... oh non ... ne me tente pas, Duo ...

Duo : ... ... s'il te plaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!

Quatre : Bon, d'accord ...

Duo : _Hihihi ... on va s'marrer ..._

Il revient à la porte et espionne le châtain.

Quatre : ... OO ...

Duo : On va assister à un rare spectacle !

Quatre : Mais quand même ! Il est en pyjama ! OO

Duo : Oh, ça va ! C'est pas comme si tu le voyais tout nu ...

Quatre : OO

Une énorme giclée de sang s'échappe de sa narine droite ...

Duo : PERVERS !!! 

Quatre : Mais non !!! C'est toi qui ... T.T

Duo : Il se lève !

Ils se retournent et reprennent leur observation. Trowa, grognon, sort de son lit. Il se regarde dans la glace sur sa table de chevet et s'énerve. Il se met alors à se gratter nerveusement une fesse. Il redevient le Trowa serein que tout le monde connaît.

Quatre : Oooooooooooooooooooh ... OO

Duo : Tous les matins, Trowa se gratte le haut de la fesse droite ; c'est ça qui lui donne son air cool ... BRAVO !!! Tu as trouvé le premier secret de Trowa !!!

Quatre, pâle : ... OO ; ...

Duo : C'est trop fun d'avoir un ami qui se gratte les joues du bas ! Je t'envie, Quatre ...

Il se transforme en petit lapin.

Duo, en montant la queue de son costume de lapin : ... mais il ne l'est pas autant que moi avec mon petit pompon !

Quatre : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! T'es trop gnon !!!

Duo : Je sais, je sais ...

Quatre retourne dans la cuisine et attend impatiemment Trowa. 20 minutes plus tard, celui-ci revient, propre, habillé, coiffé. Il affiche un grand sourire ...

Trowa : Bonjour, Quatre.

Quatre : Ah ! Salut Trowa ! Tu vas bien ?

Trowa : Très bien. Désolé d'avoir été désagréable avec toi, je suis de très mauvaise humeur au réveil ...

Quatre : Ce n'est pas grave du tout ! Franchement ...

Trowa : Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner ?

Quatre : Oui ! Comme c'est la première fois que tu viens ...

Trowa : Hum ... ça me donne faim ...

Quatre : Alors mangeons !

Trowa : Oui ...

Quatre et Trowa : ...

Quatre : Euh ... par contre, pourrais tu te laver les mains avant de manger ? ;

Trowa : J'ai l'habitude de le faire.

Quatre : Alors tout va bien !

Trowa se lave les mains et s'installe à la table. Il commence à prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de son meilleur ami pour la première fois ...

A suivre ...


End file.
